


Sherlock's experiment

by Krystalmatsumiya



Series: Moments [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalmatsumiya/pseuds/Krystalmatsumiya
Summary: A little fluffy smut with our Sherstrade pair :)





	

“Sherlock; why does your phone make that sound?” Greg asked one evening when he had been watching a match on the telly and Sherlock had been doing whatever it was he did when he watched a match. The sound, done in jest, wouldn’t normally have been too much to bother him but Greg could remember John waxing poetic about the woman and of course Sherlock’s reaction to her. 

He was sure that John used some artistic licence in his blog but he also knew that Sherlock had formed an attachment to Ms Irene Adler and that was enough to flash warning lights behind his eyes. Sherlock had told John that he was gay, and he had been very certain about it. But Greg knew from experience that Sherlock didn’t understand a lot of things and although they might have had an attachment Sherlock could easily be attracted to the woman as well. “It’s the woman, right? Irene Adler” 

“Jealous?” Sherlock asked looking up from his microscope to smile almost wickedly at him and Greg was deeply tempted to say that it was perfectly normal to be jealous but all that came out was a deeply childish sounding;

“I’m not jealous” 

“I see. You may read the messages if you so desire. It is pointless drivel. She sends it to me on occasion. I never respond” Sherlock answered easily and casually and even held his phone out to him to do so. Of course, he hoped that Sherlock knew he would never invade his privacy in that way but he couldn’t help but ask;

“Then why do you keep the ringtone?”

“Because it annoys you. And John and Mrs Hudson, and even my brother when it gets the chance. I know, Lestrade that you miss the blatantly obvious…” Sherlock started and Greg couldn’t resist the urge to snort and point out softly;

“So, says the one that doesn’t know we have a queen” 

“I am aware that we have some form of hierarchy but I am also aware of the true person that keeps the wheels of the nation turning. Why does it matter to me who decorates the money in my pocket?” Sherlock asked looking up from his microscope to stare at him from down his nose and the inspector had to admit that it was a valid question. Sherlock had the true power of the United Kingdom on speed dial and had probably caught him in the bathroom with his trousers down more than a few times. Knowing the name of the figurehead really was only a minor detail. “But that is neither here nor there in the conversation. You were speaking of the woman and why you are being stupid” 

“In your opinion, I am always stupid” Greg pointed out surprised when Sherlock got up from his chair and came over to him. John was out on a date and Mrs Hudson had already taken their evening soother which meant that they were set for the night. Sherlock gave a smile and then knelt in front of him, pushing his legs apart so he could settle himself in between them. Greg had to admit that he had often dreamt about something like this happening but he knew that Sherlock wasn’t a sexual person. “What are you doing?”

“I thought that I would like to run an experiment. It came to my attention that I am not a sexual person. In fact, many are under the impression that I am still a virgin.” Greg was almost amused by the pout that formed on the younger man’s face before jolting when the detective’s hands came to rest on the insides of his thighs. He swallowed around an extremely thick lump in his throat torn between soaking in the image of his beloved Sherlock on his knees in front of him and trying his best to ignore that Sherlock was on his knees with his face only inches away from his jean covered cock. 

“I can assure them that you’re not. You don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to” He breathed awkwardly his stomach muscles clenching and unclenching. He became increasingly more aware of the hands inching closer to his zipper. 

“I have never done anything that I didn’t want to, it’s not within my style” Sherlock announced before carefully pulling down the zipper and allowing his cock to have some freedom. He should be embarrassed by easily he was aroused but as it was he was more proud of the sight of his boxer covered cock poking out from his jeans. “I can’t promise that I will be as skilled as you are”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, Sunshine” Greg informed his lover wondering how he could stay so calm with Sherlock eyeing him up with his thumbs moving in slow and steady circles. It wasn’t the most erotic of movements but it did something to him and he allowed his head to fall back to press into the back of the sofa. His hands automatically went to the curly hair as he obediently lifted his hips when Sherlock tugged down his jeans and boxers to his knee. 

His cock was soon exposed to the air and he breathed a little more sharply realising that the room was cold. Sherlock’s hand was warm however and it was soon wrapped around him. Sherlock’s hands, despite all his cases and experimentation, were soft and felt delicate as he moved up and down with his thumb moving against the tip. A very small amount of pressure caused him to look done and his heart jolted as he saw Sherlock’s pink tongue darted out of his mouth and lightly lapped at the head. The sensation was enough to cause him to let out a moaned and to grip tightly at the hair under his fingers. Sherlock continued to make kitten like laps as he continued to move his hand up and down his fingers alternating between tight and soft. 

“Shit” Greg grunted loudly as Sherlock’s lips wrapped around him carefully and his cheeks hallowed out. He sucked on him slowly while keeping his hand moved down to toy with his balls. It wasn’t exactly the best blowjob in the world but that it was Sherlock giving him it made it extremely perfect and it wasn’t long before Greg was rocking up into the mouth. His movements were slow and controlled not wanting to make Sherlock too nervous. He wasn’t completely happy about having his sullen lover’s teeth so close to his cock. The fingers were surprisingly skillful as the moved against him, fondling him as the tongue moved over the underside of his penis. 

Greg could feel his pre-cum flowing into the mouth and he could hear the squeaking of the old springs of the couch were filling the air along with the gasps and moans that he was letting out. The second half of the game had started but right now he felt as though the rest of the world could have gone to hell and he wouldn’t have even cared in the slightest and he kept his fingers knotting into the curls his buttocks squeezing as they became faster and faster with their movements. Sherlock’s cheeks were almost sunken now as he moved and then Greg felt himself his balls tightening in preparation. 

“Sherlock, I’m coming” Greg grunted but to his surprise Sherlock continued moving harder and faster until he couldn’t hold on any longer and he came filling Sherlock’s mouth. Sherlock swallowed as much as he could and then pulled away to gaze down at him with his beautifully bewildered expression on his face and Greg smiled breathing deep as he gathered what was left of his senses to pull Sherlock down into his lap and lick away what was left of his own cum from his lips. “You were bloody fantastic” 

“I see. I am glad that you enjoyed it” Sherlock mumbled his cheeks heightening with colour and a panting Greg gave a laugh and kissed his younger lover tightly the mysterious case of the woman’s ringtone fleeing his mind as he announced happily;

“Let’s go to bed so I can return the favour” 

“Best idea you’ve had”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this is okay :)


End file.
